


First Impressions, Second Thoughts

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>A sort of 'What if Chad met Derrick for a viewing party' thing... takes place in a world where neither is in a relationship. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions, Second Thoughts

Derrick's heart leaps in his chest even as he settles to watch the first episode surrounded by other female illusionists. Yes, Chad had been friendly when they met on the set of the RuPaul's Drag Race photoshoot but that had been mere moments. He was confident he had done well and yet, sat here, inches away, he was also nervous. His eyes closed for a moment as he took a breath, centering himself before letting his eyes play over Chad again. 

"You okay?"

Chad had moved closer as the episode aired, the untucked following and Derrick had found his breath catching in his throat as he turned to look at Chad, aware the rest of the group had no idea how he felt about Chad. 

"Fine... I'm... fine."

"No... No you aren't."

Chad shakes his head with a smirk, even now Derrick can't keep his eyes off Chad's lips. 

"Honey, come on... it's RuPaul's Drag Race..."

"Those girls... never really liked me."

"Ah bullshit."

Chad smirks, nudging Derrick's shoulder lightly. 

"You did great, I bet they liked you plenty."

Derrick sighs and shrugs, not too aware of what is happening even as he follows Chad toward the changing area, swallowing only slightly as the door shuts behind them, a small catch of breath all the chance he has to compute what might be about to happen before Chad kisses him, his breath hitches even as he responds. So long apart and now... now he can't ignore him, ever again.


End file.
